Midnight Secretary
by isabella090000
Summary: Isabella Swan nunca pensou que sua vida mudaria de um dia para o outro. Quando conseguiu seu novo emprego,não sabia das conseqüências em tê-lo. Nem nunca pensou que o Senhor Cullen pudesse ser tão interessante.


(FIC)Midnight Secretary

**Título:** Midnight Secretary  
**Autor(a):** Jack Sampaio **  
Adaptadora:** Isabella Camile Fernandes  
**Shipper/Personagens:**Edward/Bella

**Pov:**1ª, 2ª e 3ª pessoa.  
**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo  
**Censura:** +17  
**Capitulos**: Indefinidos

**Status:**Andamento  
**Fic:** Long-Fic

Esses personagens não me pertencem e não ganho nada com isso.

**Sinopse: ** Isabella Swan nunca pensou que sua vida mudaria de um dia para o outro. Quando conseguiu seu novo emprego,não sabia das conseqüências em tê-lo. Nem nunca pensou que o Senhor Cullen pudesse ser tão interessante. Quando Bella engata em seu romance com Edward,tudo acontecera,Lestat aparecerá,uma morta revi vara e um noiva seu marido vai querer.

**Restrições:**

* **ATENÇÃO:** A fanfic** NÃO** é minha,eu estou adaptando ela.  
* Eu tenho a **AUTORIZAÇÃO DA AUTORA.**

_Prólogo:_

_"Gosto dos venenos mais lentos._

_Das bebidas mais fortes._

_Das drogas mais poderosas._

_Dos cafés mais amargos._

_(...)_

_E os delírios mais loucos."_

_C. Lispector_

*******************

**Capitulo: I** - Novo trabalho

Uma entrevista como secretaria, como eu estou ansiosa! Quem não ficaria ansiosa depois de três meses desempregada? Agora cá estou em frente à sala do meu, quem sabe, novo chefe, tudo o que sei é o seu nome: Edward Cullen

-Senhorita Swan... O senhor Cullen deseja vê-la. –Avisou-me uma simpática senhora. Nervosa, levantei-me rapidamente tratando de ajeitar o blazer que usava. Estava apreensiva, ficaria diante de um jovem dono de uma das maiores empresas de publicidade do mundo, a Cullen Company. Adentrei timidamente a imensa sala, sala estava parcialmente escura de um goticismo tenebroso a meu ver.

_(Goticismo, modo de enxergar o mundo de uma maneira obscura, relaciona-se com gótico, apego pela vida noturna acontecimentos bizarros, tipo de vida, apego pelo gótico, loucura para alguns afinidade para outros.  
Não é mistério nem solução, é uma óptica alternativa de ver o mundo.)_

-Ao invés de olhar tão bobamente para a decoração simplória deste cômodo peço para que venha e fique diante de mim senhorita Swan. Tenho pressa para avaliá-la.

–Ouvi aquele tom ríspido dirigido a mim. Experimentei olhar com desdém para a pessoa que desferia estas palavras, era ele. Edward Cullen estava sentado diante de uma estupenda mesa de mogno. Aproximei-me calmamente tentando manter um sorriso e sentei em uma poltrona a sua frente.

-Bom dia senhor Cullen! É com imensa satisfação que o conheço! Eu...

-Senhorita Swan?

-Sim senhor Cullen?

-Eu não disse que poderia sentar! –Os olhos fixos em mim e um meio sorriso cheio de malicia nos lábios finos. Quase avancei que tamanha grosseria por parte daquele ser! Procurei controlar-me. Definitivamente eu não seria derrotada por ele! Aposto que essa é uma forma de me fazer fraquejar e desistir, mas eu, Isabella Swan,não desistirei!

-Perdoe-me senhor Cullen! –Fiquei de pé ainda mantendo um sorriso no rosto a contragosto. Eu o vi se levantar e calmamente vir em minha direção. Os olhos antes fixos nos meus agora passeavam ousadamente pelo meu corpo pouco exposto pelo blazer.

-A senhorita veio de blazer... As maiorias das candidatas vieram de Saia.

-Não me sinto confortável usando Saias.

-Se quisesse o emprego viria e... De preferência... –Aproximou-se de meu ouvido, minha pele agora arrepiada. –Sem sua lingerie...

Aquelas palavras desestabilizaram-me completamente! Por alguns instantes fiquei estática sentindo a respiração quente daquele homem em meu pescoço, mas logo consegui esboçar a reação desejada, reação esta que me deixaria desempregada por mais algum tempo.

**-ESCUTE AQUI SEU PLAYBOISINHO DE QUINTA! SE ACHA QUE SOU COMO A MAIORIA DAS VAGABUNDAS QUE LHE DÃO ALGO MAIS DO QUE UM CURICULUM ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO!** –O olhei com os olhos mortíferos e mostrei meu temperamento ferido, Sai batendo fortemente a porta sem ver qual foi a reação do mesmo..Edward Cullen... Um idiota! Aposto que pensou que eu me entregaria a ele por querer o emprego e pelo fato de ele ser belo... Eu disse belo? **ESQUEÇAM O QUE EU DISSE!**

**Depois de algumas horas, no apartamento de Isabella...**

Desempregada. Logo não conseguiria pagar o condomínio e correria o risco de ser despejada. E tudo por que não cedi ao tentador Edward Cullen... **AINDA BEM QUE EU TENHO JUIZO E NÃO CEDI AQUELE PORCO!**

*Pobre ligando pra mim... Pobre ligando pra mim... Chamada a cobrar para aceita-la continue... *

Atendi meu celular, mas quem me ligava não era nenhum amigo meu desocupado e mais fumado financeiramente falando... Era da Cullen Company.

-Alô? Senhorita Isabella?

-Ah oi! Sou eu!

-Gostaria de lhe informar que seu pedido para trabalhar como secretaria do senhor Edward Cullen foi aceito. Começará amanhã mesmo. Venha devidamente vestida. Compareça em frente a sala do senhor Cullen as 8hs e 30min. –Emudeci. Logo mais a pessoa que me passou o recado desligou. Eu tinha sido contratada? Como? Depois do modo ríspido como o tratei? Não estava entendendo mais nada! Agora eu tinha que decidir se aceitaria ou não. Meu lado emocional dizia para mandá-lo a merda, mas eu precisava de grana. Sendo assim não pensei duas vezes. As vestes que usaria no primeiro dia de trabalho estavam em cima da cômoda.

**Na manhã seguinte às oito horas da manhã...**

E lá estava eu impecavelmente arrumada diante da sala de Edward Cullen. Não demorou ao mesmo aparecer, estava belamente vestido! Ah eu admito ele é lindo! Droga to começando a ficar excitada!

-Bom dia senhorita Swan. Chegou atrasada pelo que vejo.

-Senhor Cullen eu cheguei as oito sendo que deveria vir daqui a meia hora.

-Se falarem para vir às oito e meia venham às sete! –Quando ele passou por mim quis ter algo pontiagudo para enfiar em suas costas malhadas! –E traga-me um café! –Disse antes de adentrar completamente a sala... Filho de uma puta!  
Depois de preparar um café e desejar colocar raticida no mesmo fui até sua sala levar a bebida. Ele parecia estar lendo e-mails, mas eu não me surpreenderia se estivesse vendo pornografia.

-Demorou a fazer um simples café senhorita Swan? Eu descontaria do seu salário tal alto, mas não quero ser processado pelo ministério do trabalho!

-Senhor Cullen por que me escolheu para esse cargo? Depois de nossa discussão eu pensei que...

-Fiz aquilo para testá-la Isabella. Não gosto de secretarias pervertidas. Por esse motivo a expus naquele teste deveras constrangedor. Se eu quisesse ter favores sexuais de alguém preferiria contratar uma profissional do sexo. Assim sendo não fiz aquilo por achá-la atraente, na verdade seu porte físico não me agrada. Fiz para testá-la apenas e você passou com louvou! A única que passou para ser franco! –Falou pausadamente bebericando o café que preparei. E assim como o jovem Cullen digeria o café digeri as palavras ditas. O que dizer para um miserável como esse? Eu sabia o que dizer, mas não conseguia. Isso por que estranhamente vi flutuando na sala parcialmente escura as faturas do meu cartão de credito. Alucinações? Cara e eu nem uso drogas!

-Bom senhor Cullen eu me retiro. –Tentei seguir para a minha mesa tramando uma forma de matá-lo sem que fosse detectado pelo instituto medico legal, mas este me reteve na sala segurando minha mão. Puxou-me de encontro ao seu corpo, estremeci. Quem não estremeceria diante de um homem tão belo como ele? E ainda por cima na maior seca? Como diria minha tia Leah eu estava descascando telha com a unha do dedo mindinho por falta de homem!

-Não gostei do seu blazer, verde claro não é uma cor que me agrada! –Falou olhando para mim e para meu corpo.

"-Então vou usar verde claro todos os dias cretino!" - Pensei em dizer isso, mas não falei. E também não disse todas as frases pervertidas que se formou em minha cabeça com aquele contato. Ele se aproximou de mim.

-Mas eu gostei do seu perfume! –Falou em meu ouvido! DROGA TO EXCITADA! Por que fico tão embasbacada com ele? Será por que ele é belo? Por que faz tempo que não sou tocada por alguém? Por que meu ultimo namorado tinha o pinto atrofiado? Não sei.

-Senhor Cullen, por favor, seja profissional! –Disse tentando não gaguejar.

-Profissional? –ele me olhou, o cara parecia endemoniado. –Tudo bem senhorita Swan. –Foi até a sua mesa. –Eu quero que faça uma revisão dos lucros e prejuízos dessa empresa desde sua fundação e faça um relatório e quero isso para amanhã.

-**O QUE? MAS EU NÃO**...

-Agora senhorita Swan vá atender ligações e quero que responda meus e-mails. Depois quero que me faça uma relaxante massagem. –Sai da sala para cumprir minhas tarefas e com muito esforço atendi ligações e respondi e-mails. Mas minha mente pensava em como eu queria esganar aquele tal de Edward... Na hora da massagem ele me paga o fudido!

**Na hora do almoço...  
**  
-Vejo que respondeu aos meus e-mails e passou as ligações. Bom trabalho. Agora quero ver como suas mãos podem ser hábeis... Quero que me faça uma massagem! –Aproximei-me ficando de costas para o mesmo e começando a massageá-lo. E enquanto fazia aquela tarefa minha mente pensava se eu conseguiria arremessá-lo pelo vidro da sala.

-Nossa, a senhorita é habilidosa com as mãos!

-Fiz um curso de massagem certa vez senhor Cullen.

-Tem algo que você Saiba que deveria saber?

-Leu meu currículo senhor Cullen?

-Não. Por que senhorita Swan?

-Se o senhor lê saberá quais são minhas habilidades.

-Acho que joguei fora junto com os restos de uma pizza que comi. –Ai aquele idiota! Será que consigo esganá-lo com a gravata?

-Bom senhor Cullen como tenho um relatório para fazer eu peço para me retirar. Se não começar o relatório agora não conseguirei entregá-lo a tempo.

-Se você quiser posso livrá-la dessa obrigação se...

-Se?

-Se aceitar jantar comigo senhorita Isabella! –O que dizer para isso? Minha cabeça queria dizer "não", mas do pescoço para baixo era "sim" a resposta.

-Senhor Cullen pedi para ser profissional. Não quero misturar as coisas e...

-Tudo bem então para que as coisas não sejam misturadas façamos o seguinte: eu vou demiti-la agora mesmo e Sairá hoje comigo.

-O QUE? MAS SENHOR CULLEN...

-Você não tem escolha senhorita Swan. –Ele me olhou com um ar vitorioso. Na verdade eu tinha escolha. Poderia mandá-lo tomar no olho do seu cu e Sair da sala, mas...

-Tudo bem senhor Cullen. Que hora iremos Sair?

-Como você foi demitida pode ir para sua casa. Eu tenho seu endereço. Irei passar lá as oito em ponto, mas gostaria que estivesse pronta cedo. Não gosto de esperar.

-Tudo bem Senhor...

-Me chame de Edward.

-Tudo bem... Edward. –Sai dali, peguei minhas coisas e deixei rapidamente o prédio. Era agora desempregada!

* * *

**Fim do Capitulo: I** - Novo trabalho


End file.
